


World Chronicle: The Omegaverse

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Kurogane, Beta Syaoran, Embarassed Syaoran, His dads are cranky, I just wanted to write abo KuroFai, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Fai, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Vampire Fai, set after series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: Set post-Reservoir Chronicle. Our boys land in an unfamiliar world with interesting effects. Kurogane and Fai are forced to face some pent up sexual tension they've had for a long time.





	World Chronicle: The Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd and I'm so sorry. I literally just wanted an excuse to write KuroFai porn and I'm gonna be honest - I wanted to write more and more. This monstrosity started last month and I wrote 2/3 or it across three hours today.

With the soft sound of wind, followed by the thud of three bodies landing atop one another – the three travelers, and Mokona, arrived in a new world. 

“Oi,” Kurogane complained, shoving Fai off of him and grabbing Mokona, “Haven’t I asked you to try to land us a bit more carefully?” 

Mokona laughed airily, as did Fai. So much had changed over there years of traveling - Kurogane losing an arm, Syaoran growing taller, Sakura having to stay behind in Clow Country as they continued onward and of course, there was the fact that Fai had lost everything that made up who he thought he was, though perhaps, that was for the best. There were some things that didn’t change, however, and that was how Mokona always landed them in a pile, probably to spite the warrior. 

The blond stood and dusted off his clothes and looked around. “Where do you think we are now?” 

“I’m not sure,” Syaoran said from beside him. “It looks relatively normal. The technology is more up to date, it would seem.” Aside from the scenery, the people looked average but there was something odd about them he couldn’t quite place. 

“Should we split up? Within a reasonable distance, of course,” Kurogane looked at them curiously, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Mokona and Syaoran can try to find a library and get information on the city!” The white animal offered. 

“Perfect! Kuro-pii and I will try to find lodging for the night!” Fai said brightly, ignoring the protests behind him about butchering the other’s name. 

The group split off and Fai waved until the two were out of sight. 

“Ready?” He asked the ninja who only nodded a bit. He seemed to be on alert, as always, looking for any sign of threat or something out of the ordinary in the new world. Whatever Kurogane was on alert about, Fai felt as well. 

-**-  
They walked to a few different places, getting price comparisons on hotel rooms. They wanted to let Syaoran have a say in where they stayed as well, thus opting to hold off on booking anything. Everywhere they went, they got strange looks, Fai especially. It couldn’t be their clothes, Fai had reasoned but he really wasn’t sure what it was. 

Fai had begun to feel dizzy as they walked…Hunger? No, it couldn’t be. He had just fed two days ago, and he limited himself to once a week in most situations. Something felt off and he was noticing more and more how nice the tanned man beside him smelled. People were staring at them…And Kurogane had certainly noticed. 

“Oi, Mage,” He said, tapping his shoulder. “What are you doing?” 

“What do you mean, Kuro-chan?” He asked, tipping his head to the side. 

“I don’t know. But stop. Everyone is staring because…you smell strange,” He stated firmly. 

He looked up at Kurogane with confusion and sniffed himself. Nothing. However, he narrowed his eyes. “You’re the one who smells strange,” he said in an accusatory tone. 

“’Scuse me?” The swordsman challenged but noticed once again people were coming closer. His mechanical arm fell across Fai’s thin shoulders as he steered him down a side street and away from everyone. They needed to get to the library and fast because something was clearly not right in this world. 

As Kurogane was pondering over why so many people, men and women alike, were headed towards them with hungry looks in their eyes, Fai was feeling worse by the second. He felt like he was drowning but more than that, he felt needy. The need he felt was in a way that he had only felt a few times before now – in Shura Country when the two of them could only communicate through touch, in Tokyo when Fai had been angry with Kurogane for forcing him to live, and in Nihon when he was relieved that Kurogane had survived. 

The pupil of his golden eye narrowed into a slit as he stopped and pressed Kurogane against the brick side of a building. He buried his face against the area of the other’s shoulder where metal met skin and breathed in. He smiled to himself as he felt the ninja’s breath catch in his throat. 

“The fuck are you doing, Mage?” He asked. “Do you need fed already?” 

“No,” Fai whispered, looking up at him from under heavy blond lashes. “Kuro, do you remember Shura?” he asked, voice breathy as his hands traveled along Kurogane’s shoulders and down his arms. “Or Tokyo? Or Nihon?” 

He heard Kurogane’s tongue click and saw his ears darken with embarrassment. “Yes,” he hissed. 

“Let’s do that again,” Fai purred, nuzzling his shoulder with his nose. He must have pushed the Kurogane’s patience to his limits because heavy hands fell on his shoulders. The warrior backed him up with ease and pressed his back into the opposite wall before shoving a knee between his legs. He slammed his hand against the wall next to Fai’s head and glared down at him. 

“Stop. Messing. Around,” he growled. “Otherwise, I won’t be able to stop myself from making sure you can’t get up for a while. Just like those other times. You’re really testing my self-control here, Fai.” 

Fai felt somewhat sobered, hearing his name and not just a nickname. His gaze returned to normal but the ache in his body remained. “Alright, alright,” he sang, “But seriously, maybe we should get our own room tonight?” He asked, almost pleadingly.

Before the other could answer, they heard their names being called by Syaoran and Mokona. Had the two heard them? He certainly hoped not.

They exited the alley and moved towards the library, instantly feeling better in Syaoran’s presence. 

Fai glanced at the library sign, trying to gather just a bit of information on his own. “Omegaverse Public Library?” he read aloud. 

“That is…apparently where we are, yes,” Syaoran told them. He seemed somewhat flustered. “I’ll tell you all about it once we’re at a place we can talk…But I think we should leave here as soon as possible.” He kept glancing between the two taller males, almost nervously.

-**-  
The three settled into a small café in the lobby of a hotel. 

“So, if I’m understanding all of this correctly,” Fai spoke but took a sip of water, “The reason everyone was staring at us outside is because we were assigned alignments when we entered this world and unfortunately for Kurgii and myself, the two of us are throwing around some rather intense hormones?” He tapped his finger on the table. They all exchanged glances. It seemed like some sort of strange irony that they each had been aligned in one of the three categories – alpha, beta, or omega. 

“And Mokona is still just Mokona!” Mokona chirped from Fai’s shoulder. He patted the creatures head gently and listened. 

Syaoran nodded a bit. “Yes…That would seem to be the case. In this world, both alphas and omegas tend to use hormone blockers, but they can be a bit tricky to get ahold of as the medication is often abused.” 

Kurogane snorted, “This is a lot to take in. You can’t expect me to just believe I’m going through some sort of second puberty.” 

“No,” Fai said sharply, “That’s exactly the case. Can’t you see all the people staring at you like you’re some sort of four course meal?” There was a twinge of jealousy to his voice. 

“Oh?” Kurogane challenged. “And what about you, blondie? You can’t tell me that you aren’t enjoying everyone making goo-goo eyes at you everywhere we go!” 

Fai opened his mouth to protest but Syaoran held his hands up. His presence really was calming…diffusing them both almost instantly. 

“Please, you two. I just…want to know you want to do about room arrangements,” he said, looking a bit embarrassed. 

Fai instantly picked up on what Syaoran was asking and cleared his throat. Even with the teen there, he knew there was no way he or Kurogane would be able to keep their hands to themselves after all of this bickering. He chewed his lip for a moment, trying to find the right words but as always, Kurogane beat him to the punch and this time, without tact. 

“Listen, kid,” Kurogane told him, crossing his arms. “The two of us are adults, with needs. And my need is to drag Eyepatch over here upstairs and fuck him into a mattress.” 

Fai was used to vulgar from the other, but he had never seen him show this side to Syaoran. He watched their poor companion’s face redden as he nodded. “I’ll book us two rooms then. On different floors,” he added for good measure. 

“Shouldn’t’ve asked if he didn’t want an answer,” Kurogane mumbled as Syaoran stood to go pay their bill and book two rooms. 

Without the beta around, Fai felt dizzy once more. “Still, you could have been a bit more tactful in answering,” he scolded softly. 

“No matter what I say, he would’ve known the intentions behind us getting our own room,” Kurogane pointed out in a smooth voice. The look in his red eyes was abnormally seductive and Fai found himself praying that Syaoran would hurry up and get their room key already. He wanted to keep this side of the warrior all to himself and he couldn’t do so with every other omega in the room staring at HIS- he shook the thought from his head. Kurogane was not his; they were nothing more than travelling companions with a very unique bond. 

He found himself deflating with relief as Syaoran came over and handed them a packet with key cards in it. Fai couldn’t help but to giggle that Syaoran couldn’t look at either of them. “I’ll see you two tomorrow,” he said meekly before rushing off with Mokona in tow. 

Fai had barely opened his mouth to speak when Kurogane stood and began dragging him by the wrist to the elevator. 

Awful jazz played overhead as the elevator door closed and Fai found himself pinned against one of its mirrored walls. Strong arms wrapped around his waist with ease as the other leaned down to kiss him hotly. 

Fai groaned softly, his own hands roaming across Kurogane’s muscular chest and stomach. “What if…someone sees?” He gasped between kisses. 

“Let them see the sorry state you’re in, Mage. They can’t have you,” Kurogane growled into his ear, making his knees buckle a bit. 

By the time the elevator made it to their floor, they stumbled into the hallway with tousled hair and untucked shirts. They hurried towards their room door and Fai demanded Kurogane hurry as he fumbled with the key card. 

“Shut it,” the other growled. “I’m trying.” One the third try, he shoved the door open and pulled the blond inside. He pressed his back against the door and locked it before attacking his pale neck once again. “You smell so good,” he whispered against Fai’s throat. 

“Yeah,” he murmured, tugging off Kurogane’s shirt. “So do you.” 

Their clothes were tossed aside piece by piece, until they were at the plush bed in only their underwear. 

Fai sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Kurogane towards him, laying back as he did. 

“Shit,” Fai breathed, “Why don’t we do this more often?” His heart was pounding with just as much excitement as when they were in battle. 

“Because you’re uptight about whether or not the Kid finds out,” Kurogane challenged. His hands slid up the other’s milky thighs then back down, before pulling off the other’s underwear in one go. “And,” Kurogane gripped one of Fai’s legs and pushed it upward before letting it rest over his shoulder. He placed kisses on the inside of Fai’s thighs, “You hate it when I call you beautiful,” he smirked against the other’s skin as Fai groaned quietly above him. 

His protest died in his throat and turned into a long whine as Kurogane’s tongue traced the underside of his length. 

Kurogane continued torturing the vampire, licking and suckling only on the inside of his thighs or along the underside of his dick, never taking him into his mouth. He whispered soft praises for the other, refusing to let him forget that he was stunning.

“I don’t understand all of this shit,” Kurogane whispered, nipping at Fai’s sensitive skin. “But I’d say this mess you’ve made is a good sign that you’re enjoying yourself.” He ran his fingers across Fai’s ass and held up two fingers dripping in slick. 

“Kuro…” he whined, trying to pull him closer with the leg draped over him. His body was burning up with need, stronger than he had ever felt before. 

“For someone who likes to preach about patience, you aren’t one for practicing it, mage,” Kurogane whispered, sliding one finger into the blond with ease. 

Fai moaned, trying to press himself onto Kurogane’s finger. He pleaded quietly for Kurogane to hurry but the warrior wasn’t listening. Once he felt the other was loosened up, he added a second finger and began moving them. Fai’s moans grew louder as Kurogane worked him open, hooking his fingers inside to brush against his prostate and make him cry out. 

Once he was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers, causing the other to groan at the absence. His scooted Fai upwards a bit before climbing fully onto the bed. He guided the other’s legs to wrap around his waist and looked down at him. 

He smiled softly and reached up, untying the eyepatch the other wore. “Let me see,” he whispered, stroking the side of the blond’s face with his thumb. 

Fai stared up at him with mismatched eyes, “Kuro…” He leaned into his touch and sighed contentedly. 

“Ready?” Kurogane asked and the other nodded. Despite all urges, Kurogane eased himself inside Fai. Only once Fai had adjusted properly, did he began moving his hips with slow undulations. 

Fai moaned, hands gripping the other male’s biceps. “Its okay. I’m not made of glass,” he whispered. 

He knew that the warrior knew as such, but he wanted to assure the other once more as it had been a while. Kurogane licked his lips and gave his hips an experimental snap, instantly connecting with Fai’s sweet spot and causing him to gasp and sputter. “Again!” He shouted. 

Kurogane growled in response, thrusting harder into the other over and over, listening to the sharp cries and obscenities that escaped the other’s beautiful lips. Within seconds, their tender moment had crumbled into an animalistic ritual. The room filled with shrill moans and the sound of skin on skin. The air was heavy and thick around them as their bodies moved together. 

Fai’s nails dug into the ninja’s wide back, creating more shallow cuts and bruises with each hard thrust into his smaller body. “Kuro…gane!” He clung to him more tightly, pressing his heels into the small of the other’s back. 

“Fai…” he breathed, dropping his head to Fai’s shoulder and planting kisses along his collarbone and neck. “I’m so close but…” Kurogane panted against his chest. “Don’t wanna…stop.” 

“Me too,” Fai moaned. He wrapped his arms around Kurogane’s neck loosely and pulled their torsos closer. Kurogane’s lips covered his own in an instant. Their kiss was anything but romantic; it was clumsy and sloppy as Kurogane’s hips rocked them both closer to orgasm. 

Fai’s body clamped down around Kurogane’s as he began to release across their stomachs. Kurogane followed quickly after him, painting his insides with warmth. His arms shook slightly as he tried to hold himself up, staring down at Fai, who was teary-eyed and flushed from his head to his chest.  
“Gorgeous,” He whispered. Fai shook his head but Kurogane ignored him. 

He slowly slid out of the other and rolled them onto their sides, pressing his chest to Fai’s back. “I’m not done appreciating you just yet. So don’t you try to squirm away like usual,” he demanded lazily. 

Fai knew that if he really wasn’t in the mood for more, he could say so and Kurogane wouldn’t mind but he let him play his Tough Guy Alpha Male act. In the meantime, he took great comfort in the way Kurogane’s metal arm roamed gently up and down his side and hip, gently stroking. It wasn’t a sexually-charged caress like before but simply one of some unspoken…something between them. 

Fai’s entire body still ached with need but for the moment, he allowed himself to rest.

“Kuro,” he whispered after a few minutes, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the raven-haired male. “If you sit against the headboard, I’ll do the work this time,” he purred. Kurogane moved aside his mess of blond hair and kissed the back of his neck. 

“You have yourself a deal,” he planted another firm kiss to the other’s back before shifting so that he was propped against the headboard. 

Fai smiled as a pair of arms were outstretched to him, beckoning him. He crawled up the sheets and straddled Kurogane’s lap. Smirking, he leaned in and walked his long fingers down Kurogane’s chest. He watched the other shudder as he wrapped his fingers around his length. Not daring to look away, mismatched eyes met red as he gave the other a firm stroke, causing the ninja to groan loudly. 

Fai smiled and tipped his head to the side, stroking Kurogane slowly at first. “Does it feel good?” he whispered. 

Kurogane gripped Fai’s hips tightly. “Yes…” he whispered, sliding his hand up and gripping Fai’s ass. He massaged gently at the pale flesh while Fai continued to stroke him until he was fully erect once more.  
Fai shifted on his lap and repositioned himself, placing his thin hands on Kurogane’s shoulders. With the help of the man’s strong hands, he lowered himself down onto the other’s dick. He tipped his head back and groaned. With a tight grip on Kurogane’s shoulders, he began lifting his hips and slamming them back down, crying out with each perfect connection with his prostate. Kurogane moaned loudly and allowed his hands to roam the blond’s body. 

As the other bounced in Kurogane’s lap, causing them both to moan and grunt loudly, his hands roamed Fai’s body. He traced along the small of his back, up the curve of his spine. His hands moved to Fai’s slender hips and up to his ribs and finally moved to pinch and twist his nipples. He smirked, watching Fai writhe on top of him, watched the way he bit the palm of his hand to suppress sob-like moans. Fai liked to act like he was in control when they were in this position but they both knew better. With his mechanical arm, he pulled Fai’s hand away from his face and with his regular hand, traced his fingers upwards before gently prodding them into the other’s mouth. Fai moaned around the digits, gently lapping at them as his eyelids fluttered and Kurogane continued to thrust up into him, meeting the downward undulations of his hips. He reveled in the way Fai’s tiny fangs elongated and pricked his fingers and drew blood and how the blond diligently cleaned his fingers of any traces of blood, licking and suckling them with the same drunken expression he wore when he sucked Kurogane off. 

“Fuck…Fai,” he whispered. He pulled his fingers away and held one of Fai’s hands, lacing their fingers together. His other hand gripped Fai’s hip hard enough to leave bruises. Once again, he found himself teetering on the edge of reason and lust. His lips latched onto the area of Fai’s neck he had been told about only hours before. He bit down hard, sending a sensation through their bodies that sent them both over the edge. They released together, Kurogane’s arms tight around Fai’s lower back as Fai’s thin fingers scraped against his scalp, gripping his hair tight enough to make him feel dizzy. 

They stayed like that for a small while, struggling to let air back into each of their lungs. Slowly, Fai was the first to let go of Kurogane. His fingers went to his throat as he blinked in confusion. 

“Kurogane…did you just?” He trailed off. 

Kurogane’s red eyes went wide as he looked at Fai. “Fuck…I didn’t….uhm…do you think it will matter when we leave here?” 

Fai stroked the swollen scent gland, calculating his response. He lowered his voice to a gentle whisper. “Do you want it to? Essentially we’re already…” He touched Kurogane’s fake arm and then ran his fingers over his yellow eye. 

“I always do this to you,” the warrior whispered, looking remorseful. “I always take away your choice. Make it so that you cannot be without me. I’m really sorry.” He placed his forehead against Fai’s shoulder. 

Fai shook his head. “Don’t be…because even if things were different, I’d still want to…not because I have nowhere else but because I want to be nowhere except at your side, You-ou.” His voice was even more gentle as he spoke the other’s true name. Kurogane looked up at him, relief washed over his face and he grabbed the other’s face in his hands. 

“Thank you…I’ll be sure you never regret that decision,” he promised.

Fai smiled and kissed his nose. He allowed himself to be carried to the shower and cleaned up. Once they were done, the sullied comforter joined their clothing on the floor and Fai snuggled up against Kurogane. With more ease than he had ever felt on the entire journey, Fai fell into a deep sleep, cuddled in the arms of the one he truly cared about. And in this world, the one who would now be acknowledged as his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you end things? I don't know. Anyway, it felt good to write again. Wowee


End file.
